Resident Evil
Resident Evil is a movie series based on the game. Live action movies Resident Evil * Red Queen kills everybody in the Hive * Laser defense system kills 4 commandos * J.D. is killed by zombies * Spence kills a zombie * Alice kills Spence * Licker kills Kaplan * Rain shot by Matt * Matt throws the Licker under the train and it is crushed Apocalypse * Umbrella Corporation team slaughtered by T-virus zombies * Yuri killed by zombies * Jill kills Payton * Zombies kill Terri * Zombified dogs kill Nicholai * Cain kills Dr Ashford * Nemesis kills Umbrella personnel * Explosion kills Nemesis * Cain thrown to the zombies * Alice impaled on a metallic rebar Extinction * Bounding mine kills Alice clone * Zombified dogs kill bandits * Betty, Otto and weapons operator killed by zombified crows * Alice uses pyrokinesis to incinerate the crows * Newly developed zombies annihilate the convoy * Carlos suicides with his truck into the zombie mob killing them * Isaacs slaughters Slaters and the facility personnel * Isaacs sliced by the laser Afterlife * Alice and her clones assault Umbrella HQ, slaughtering almost everybody * Albert Wesker detonates a bomb leaving a massive sinkhole * Wesker's copter crashes * Alice kills zombified dogs * Zombies kill Crystal * Bennett shoots Angel * 'Axeman' bisects Kim Yong * Alice kills the 'Axeman' * Luther killed by zombies * Wesker eats Bennett Retribution * Massive crowd killed by Jill Valentine's Osprey fleet * Todd kills an Alice clone * Umbrella personnel slaughtered in the control room * Alice and Ada kill two 'Axemen' * Licker blown up by grenades * Barry sacrifices himself * Luther killed by Rains * Rain killed by zombies after Alice shoots the ice beneath her Final chapter * Cable car boy massacres the passengers * Flying creature blown up * Cobalt killed by zombies * Christian killed by mutant dogs * Turbine minces Abigail * 'Bloodshot' devours Razor * Claire shoots Doc * Isaacs killed by his clone, which is in turn killed by the zombies * Zombies killed by antivirus * The bombs that Alice deployed detonate killing the Hive personnel including Alicia and Wesker Untitled movie To be confirmed Animated movies 4-D * Robert is ambushed by an unknown monster * The creature is then blown apart * Team kills a dog * Crow kills Ed * Norman is killed by a new monster * Dr Cameron mutilates Claus' head Degeneration * Trucks from WilPharma destroyed by explosives. * Time bomb detonates causing unknown amount of casualties * Curtis kills a squad of Army Rangers. * Curtis shot by Leon and falls to his doom * Davis killed by Tricell Damnation * "Scarecrow" killed by Licker * Buddy kills Ivan * Government bombs a school believed to be a rebel hideout killing Buddy's fiancee and her students * Military airstrike destroys the church causing unknown amount of casualties * Soldiers killed by Leon * Tank shell decapitates Tyrant * A-10 fighter jets destroy 2 Tyrants in a bombing run Vendetta * U.S. government kills Glenn Arias' family, friends, and wife in a drone strike at their wedding. * Chris' fellow agents ambushed by aggressive zombies and death traps * BSAA slaughters Kathy and zombie horde * Rebecca Chambers slaughters zombies * Leon and Chris' BSAA team demolish the vehicles * Damian decapitated by zombie dogs * Chris kills Diego * Arias falls to his doom * Leon and Chris massacre zombies * Tyrant destroyed by grenade launcher. Games Resident Evil RE2 RE3: Nemesis RE Survivor RE Code Veronica RE Gaiden RES2: CV RE (2002) RE Zero Code Veronica ''Resident Evil Apocalypse (2004)''EDIT ''Resident Evil Extinction (2007)''EDIT Category:Movies Category:Horror films Category:Video games Category:Film series Category:Zombies Category:Horror Category:Aliens